Question: Emily did 63 sit-ups in the evening. Nadia did 50 sit-ups around noon. How many more sit-ups did Emily do than Nadia?
Solution: Find the difference between Emily's sit-ups and Nadia's sit-ups. The difference is $63 - 50$ sit-ups. $63 - 50 = 13$.